PIKAbrusier in Final Destination
by EEVEEbrusier
Summary: Hello PIKA you and your friends are probably the only ones that will ever read this and this is the entire story so hope you enjoy its about 5 pages...I think hehe! 3


Final Destination death list, in order and cause of death (Made by: EEVEEbrusier)

PIKAbrusier: Main character

Candy: One of PIKA's best friends they've known each other longer than any of his other friends in this story

Max: One of PIKA's friends he gets easily upset and doesn't calm down very easily

T-money: One of PIKA's best friends

Dark-knight: One of PIKA's friends he is one of the youngest in the group he usually is very calm bout everything but will stand up for himself when the time comes

PGI: One of PIKA's friends though they often fight they usually make up soon after

Camo: One of PIKA's friends he's usually very funny and very loyal

BUNEARYbrusier: PIKA's girlfriend (currently but one day he'll see that she wears high heels I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers waiting to 'til someday that you'll find that the one you're looking' for has been here the whole time)

BADASSDOG: One of PIKA's friends

Chapter 1: The premonition

The scene starts with the group getting on the train. "PIKA, follow me," Buneary says leading PIKA to a seat. Everyone else takes their seats listed in the order from the front of the car to the back. Dog and Tmoney sitting in the front right seat. PGI sitting in the front left seat. Candy and Max are sitting behind Tmoney and Dog. Camo and Dark-knight are sitting behind PGI. PIKA and Buneary are sitting behind Max and Candy. "So Camo…I never talked to you before…you seem pretty nice…" Dark-knight says to Camo. "Thanks man" Camo says. "Hey PIKA where are we going again," Candy asks looking back at PIKA. "It's a surprise remember Candy" PIKA says excitedly. "Okay…" Candy turns his head back around when a waitress walks by and stubs her toe she drops some coffee on PIKAs lap. "Oh my, I'm so sorry" The lady says trying to dry off PIKA's lap. "Its fine…I got it" PIKA gets up and steps around the lady and walks into the bathroom. "Wow PIKA didn't even get mad" Camo says a little surprised. "Yeah he doesn't get mad easily" Candy says. "More like he doesn't have a back bone" says PGI. "What do you know PGI" Max says standing up in his chair. "Back down Max before you get hurt" PGI says lying back in his chair. "Why did PIKA even in invite you?" Tmoney says as he gets up out of his chair. "Don't make me slap both of you down" PGI says. The next thing you hear is a loud screech the train is finally started moving and then one of the lights on the roof of the car explodes. The fire from the explosion spreads throughout the car. "Everyone get to the front of the car" Dark-knight says as he pulls Camo out of the seat "PIKA come out hurry" Candy says running to the bathroom at the front of the car. PIKA opens the door and he notices the fire… "Buneary lookout" He says pointing at her. "Help!" Buneary says…she is trapped because her seatbelt is broken, at the back of the car with a wall of fire between her and everyone else. The fire catches her and she screams out in agony as she burns to death. "PIKA, come on" Tmoney says as he pulls PIKA to the next car. Camo is the next to last to go but his foot gets caught in the clenching system between the cars. "Ah help its squishing my leg" PGI pulls him but Camo's foot breaks off PGI loses grip off him and Camo pulls his leg up trying to ease the pain, causing him to fall back and fall of the train dying on impact with the ground. The car between PGI and the rest is now separating exceedingly fast and PGI jumps to the other car but didn't jump far enough and gets squished by the car he jumped from. The gang looks back in remorse for their friends but soon realize that their car is on fire as well…PIKA is holding his arms together trying to realize what happened while Tmoney keeps pulling him forward. PIKA and Tmoney make it to the next car before the clenching system breaks separating the two from the rest the fire is spreading and its now do or die time. Max looks around and notices he couldn't make that jump…he looks at the handrails of the car and climbs onto them he reaches for the car with Tmoney and PIKA but can't quite reach. The rail loosens and breaks resulting in Max falling with them and getting squished by the speeding car. Dark-knight holds onto the bar and is too afraid to try and jump the fire catches up to him and he tries to put it out but falls off the train. Candy jumps to the Car and barely manages to grab onto the floor of it but can't pull himself up because the pain of his legs being dragged upon the ground. Tmoney reaches for him but Dog jumps and pushes Tmoney down. Just the instant before Candy lets go from the sheer pain and gets squished by the speeding car he is soon followed by Tmoney. PIKA remains on the edge of the car and Dog backs up and starts moving to the front when suddenly the water sprinklers turn on and starts burning his skin from the heated pipes the water is scorching hot. It gets in his eye and he ends up falling off the train because he can't see where he is going. The train starts going downhill and the separated cars start catching up. PIKA looks at them and turns and runs through the scorching water covering his head with his jacket the cars catch up before he can exit the car and the entire train explodes.

Chapter 2: It wasn't a dream

PIKA wakes up looking around "Hey PIKA where are we going?" Candy asks….PIKA looks around he notices the lady he gets up from his chair. She stubs he toe and he catches her and the coffee. "Whoa nice save PIKA" Tmoney says. "Guys…we need to go" PIKA says grabbing Buneary's hand "what's wrong?" Candy asks. "Just come on" PIKA says urging everyone to get off. "Whatever you're probably just trying to screw with us" PGI says lying back in his chair. PIKA walks over to him and slaps him across the face "let's go" PIKA says. Everyone gets off the train surprised to see PIKA get so angry. What was that about" PGI says. The train catches fire and the cars start separating, then there's a big explosion and the pieces go everywhere. "Oh my god…PIKA did you know that would happen?" Dog says looking at PIKA. A piece from the train's pipe system flies through the air and flies through Buneary's chest. "AH" everyone screams as Buneary dies from the lodged pipe striking through her heart. About 3 months later. "You know PIKA we wouldn't be here today if you didn't tell us to get off the train" Candy says as he walks next to PIKA to their seats. "I know but I just don't know why it happened" PIKA says a little worried. "Maybe someone really didn't want us to die you know" Candy says looking at PIKA as they sit down. "Hey guys, it's sad isn't it hearing about all those people that died huh" Max says sitting down next to them. "Hey you, you're the kid who had the vision right?" A man said walking up to the group. "Yeah, what do you want mister?" PIKA says looking at the man. "Why didn't you save my son you selfish little" The man said before being interrupted. "Back off big guy" PGI said walking up to the man. "But it's your fault my son is dead…you could've saved him and now he's dead" the Man said getting louder and louder. "If you don't mind sir I came here with regret okay…be happy I came to pay my respects" PIKA says a little sassy. "This isn't the last you heard of me kid" The man says finally leaving the group alone. "Hey guys do you know where Camo is," Dark-knight said walking over to them. "He couldn't make it he has an appointment today for his new job" Dog said taking a seat next to Max. Everyone else took their seats as they awaited the memoriam to begin. "So why do you think you deserve this job" Mr. Stanton said looking at Camo. "I have been working for this job my entire life sir I've passed with above average results in every class I have ever taken." Camo says handing Mr. Stanton his portfolio. "Okay let me think this over, you can go wait in the break room and I'll call you back in." Mr. Stanton says opening the door for Camo. Camo leaves the room and walks down the hall and enters the break room. He looks around the room and sees there are only a few plugins and notices that a wire from the coffee maker goes around the edge of the door. He walks over to it and pours some water into the holder and opens up a cabinet looking for the powder for the coffee. The coffee maker turns on and starts heating up the water causing smoke to rise and dry Camo's eyes he starts rubbing them and reaches around trying to feel the coffee maker because he momentarily can't see. He knocks over the coffee maker and the container breaks and the water lands on a clipped part of the wire the wire catches fire and the fire spreads along the wire around the edges of the door and to the plugin. The door is concealed in fire and Camo is now trapped in the burning room with only one way out. He turns to the window and struggles to open it. The fire is still spreading around the break room and closes in on him. He grabs a chair and hits it against the window. He manages to break the window and climbs through the hole. He stands on the very thin edge and creeps along it to get to another window. He slowly makes his way to the window he looks in the window and starts banging his hand on it to get anyone's attention. "Help!" he yells banging harder and harder. The window pops open and he climbs through the window and falls to the ground he looks up and realizes that the window is too high to reach. He looks around the room and sees the door. He jiggles the doorknob it's stuck, he slams against the door trying to open it but it won't budge. He looks around the room again and notices the fire has spread to the new room. He runs over to the window and jumps up as high as he can he manages to grab onto the window with one hand and swings his other up and pulls himself up he squeezes through the window and his grip when he gets half of his body through the window. He falls to the ground dying on impact.

Chapter 3: It only just began

"In latest news one of the few survivors from the recent train explosion that occurred exactly 3 months ago he had died in a freak accident last afternoon, trying to escape a fire which led to him falling to his death ironically on the day of the memoriam of the train incident…" The News lady says before the TV turns off. "Hey what the heck PIKA I wanted to know what happened" Candy says looking at PIKA. "How could you watch that? Camo was our friend…doesn't it bother you?" PIKA says looking at Candy. "Yeah I miss him but I want to know how it happened" Candy says looking at PIKA, "You miss Buneary don't you?" Candy remarks a little awkwardly. "Well, yeah Candy I knew her for like a few years almost as long as I knew you" PIKA says looking back at Candy. Candy lays his head on PIKA's lap and PIKA lays back on the couch and they both fall asleep. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Hey are you two in there." A voice says from the hall. PIKA lifts Candy's head off of his lap and sees max and PGI in the hall. "Hey PIKA I had a question to ask you." Max says, "Mind if we come in." "Not at all" PIKA says as he gestures the two to come inside. They walk in and sit at the kitchen table. "So PIKA do you find it a little strange that Buneary and Camo died and so suddenly too right on the day of the funeral when we aren't with Camo he dies from a 'accidental' fire" Max says. "I guess but it doesn't really mean anything I mean it's just a coincidence" PIKA says "Just hear me out" Max says "Hey do you mind if I use your bathroom" PGI asks. "Sure it's down the hall to the right" PIKA replies. PGI leaves. "So in your dream do you know what order we died in?" "Well it was about 3 months ago but I think I can try." PIKA replies "Okay go on" Max says. "Okay let me think…hmm I think it went a little like this Buneary was stuck in her seat because the seat buckle or whatever was jammed and it trapped her causing her to catch fire and die…while we watched and could do nothing to stop it… do I have to continue Max I don't like thinking about this…" PIKA states. "I get how you feel but this may be a life or death situation so try and concentrate and tell me the order please…" Max urges. PGI sits on the toilet reading some messages on the phone. His pants are pulled down and he laughs a little bit about this text that he got not noticing one of the light bulbs humming. "Next if I remember right was Camo who had it so horrible." PIKA says a little sick sounding "You don't have to tell me what happened just tell me who's next" Max says a little impatient. PGI continues to laugh and now all four of the light bulbs are buzzing… "I don't know exactly…" PIKA pauses and for a moment and looks into to space as if he sees something. He sees a room pitch black he hears someone mumbling and complaining then he hears them groan and yell then a loud crack a light peaks into the room and shows a body with its neck bent out of place and laying on the edge of a bathtub. PIKA wakes up…"It's PGI….It's PGI" PIKA says. "Hurry we need to help him." Max says getting up from the table. The lights pop…PGI drops his phone on the floor because of the shock of the loud noise "Damn it where did it go…" PGI says feeling around on the floor. He gets up and bends down trying to find it. "PGI don't move okay just open the door" PIKA says jiggling the handle. "Dude that's gross" He starts pulling up his pants and walks towards the door. "For real PGI open the door" Max says trying to turn the handle now. "Whoa you too max wow didn't now y'all wanted me" PGI walks over to the door and steps on the phone he slips because of the phone's smooth surface and he falls back and breaks his neck on the tub. "PGI are you okay!?" PIKA says now slamming against the door. They break the door down and see PGI lying against the bathtub with his neck bent out of place. "We…were too late" PIKA says looking at PGI's dead body.

Chapter 4: So who's next

"In other news one of the Train explosion survivors has died yesterday in a freak accident." Candy switches off the TV. "Wow he died right in this apartment…" Candy remarks. "Yeah...it feels weird knowing that he was so close to us and we could do nothing about it." PIKA says sounding a little depressed. "It's okay PIKA we have to be strong…right max?" Candy says turning to Max. "PIKA, who's next?" Max says ignoring Candy's question. "If I remember right you are Max" PIKA says sounding a little worried. "Oh I am, let's get everyone together I think I have a plan" Max says. They call people and it isn't long until Dark-knight arrives "Hey guys". "Thank goodness you're here" Max says leading Dark-knight inside. "Hey guys there is a kid in trouble down in the street" Candy says pointing out the window. "Oh my god there is" Max says looking down at the kid. "I think that the police can take care of it Max stay here okay? Max?" PIKA says looking around the room. "We have to stop him" Candy says as him and PIKA run out of the room. "Hey kid don't worry I'm coming" Max ran to the kid trapped in the bent car. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" The boy said from the car. "Max stop" Candy said from the sidewalk. Max pulled the kid out of the car and ran back to the side walk. "See guys…piece of cake!" Max yelled as he ran back to the sidewalk. "AHH" The kid yelled as he nudged Max's arm. Max looked to his right seeing a giant semi-truck heading right for him and the kid. The next thing he felt was someone pushing him then a giant screech and then nothing. "Max…Max, are you okay" PIKA said looking down at Max. Candy held the kid in his arm and walked back into the apartment building with the kid in hands he looked like was crying about something. PIKA was crying to Max looked up and saw that there was a splatter of blood and what appeared to be a squished body where the truck use to be. An ambulance pulled up and took the body and Max to the hospital. PIKA walked back into the apartment building and met up with Candy, the boy, Tmoney, and Dog. "I can't believe Dark-knight died to save Max" Dog said holding his hand to his chest. "He was so kind to" Tmoney said looking down at his feet. "What's your name kid?" PIKA said to the little kid. "My name is Steven" The boy replied. Candy looked back outside and saw the wreckage of the accident that happened only moments ago. "PIKA do you think this kid is in the same situation that we are." Candy said looking back at PIKA. "Why do you ask that" PIKA looks to Candy. "Because the car the kid was in was right next to the semi-truck he would've died if Max didn't save him." Candy says undeterred. "I-I don't know…I hope not" PIKA says looking to the kid. "PIKA I'm just going to put it out there…who's next? Tmoney said sounding a little worried. "Candy" PIKA said in a grim tone.

Chapter 5: There is a hope

"Hello everyone…do you remember those kids from the train accident well they keep getting themselves in trouble as another died the other day saving one who was saving a kid. The boy named Max the one who saved the kid is currently in the hospital and doing well." The lady said before the TV turned off. "So I'm next?" Candy asked looking devastated. "Yeah but I think I have a plan…Let me explain yesterday we found out that Max was going to die but he didn't and instead Dark-knight died he got Max skipped on the list.." PIKA stated. "What do you mean" Dog asked looking a little lost. "Well on the day of the train ride I had a vision…this vision had us die in a specific order the order was still being followed after the train ride for example here is the order that people died in the vision. The order was Buneary, Camo, PGI, Max, Dark-knight, Candy, Tmoney, Dog and then me. But since Dark-knight died before Max, Max could be skipped that's why he didn't die." PIKA pronounces. "So what do we sacrifice each other until were all dead" Tmoney says "Well no we just need to keep each other from dying that's all" PIKA stated sounding confident at first but then getting a little nervous . "What if Max was put at the end of the list?" Dog said. "Hmm, explain" PIKA asked. "Well…like the train time nobody died for about three months and then we started getting killed off." Dog said. "Right and Buneary was the first to die in the dream that it still killed because it was still following the list." Tmoney said. "Yeah so what if when we skip death we live until it's our turn again." Dog said. "Dog that is the dumbest think I ever heard" Candy said. "Yeah it's not a movie Dog I mean come on man" PIKA said with a little giggle at the end. We see a nurse looking at Max from his medical bed. "Do you need anything Max" The nurse said by the door. "No I'm fine thank you" Max said gesturing the nurse out the door. "Man this is the life" Max said lying on his medical bed he took a sip of his cup and set it back down on the table. "Not a worry in the world" Max said as he fell asleep one drop from his drink lands on the floor. "Max wake up please" The nurse said. You need to take your shot to ease your pain…please don't move because too much could put you in a mental coma." The nurse urged. She walked over to max in her high heels and slipped on the puddle that grew from Max's cup and she stabbed him in the neck ejecting the full serum into Max. "Oh my god.." She shook Max "are you okay?" She stepped back from Max and tripped over some wire that were plugged into max's blood pumping machine. She feel to the ground and banged her head against the wall knocking her out.

Chapter 6: What's the point?

"Max died in his sleep and hopefully will rest in peace" The news lady said before the TV was turned off. "So Max died anyways?" Candy questioned. "Does it even matter if we fight back?" Tmoney said "were going to die anyways." "No, we can't just give up like that you understand me?!" PIKA said "do you think any of our friends would be happy that we didn't even fight to stay alive and just let that thing win?" "PIKA we can't stop it" Dog said. "Where's Steven" PIKA asked as he looked around. Then they heard a slam from the next room and when they walked in the saw that Steven was on the ground after falling from the ceiling he was hanged by a tiny wire which had wrapped around his neck while he was jumping on the bed. "Wait a minute, Max then Steven…It's going backwards." Dog said. "Wait you might have a point it was going to be Candy, Tmoney, Dog, Me, Steven, Then Max which he would've died after Steven despite the fact that he saved Steven he probably would've died after him if it weren't for that." PIKA explained. "So you're next PIKA?" Candy asked sounding a bit worried. He ran over to PIKA and hugged him until PIKA started to gasp…"Oh sorry PIKA" Candy said as he let go of PIKA. "So we just need to what until…" "Look out!" Dog pushed PIKA down and they landed across the room as a knife flew from the toaster in the kitchen and flew past where PIKA once was. "Dog you just saved my life" PIKA said looking at Dog. "Yeah let's get out of her and find someplace safe." Dog said helping PIKA up, then the fan from the ceiling fell on Dog and broke his neck killing Dog on impact. "PIKA I'm scared." Candy said as they ran out of them room. "So does that mean I'm next" Tmoney said as they ran through the halls. "Yes and it seems like death wants us dead as fast as possible so be extra careful." They decided to run down the stairs instead of going in the elevator. They got into PIKA's truck and started it up. "Guys we need to get somewhere safe where should we go," PIKA said. "Anywhere but here man" Tmoney said urging for PIKA to go. He drove out of the parking garage and down the road they sped past a fire truck and eventually had to stop at a red light. "Are you kidding me PIKA we have no time for this my life is in danger!" Tmoney said. "I know but I rather not get pulled over by the police then wait for this light to change" PIKA replied. "Screw you I'll walk if I have too" Tmoney got out of the car and ran to the sidewalk. "See I can take care of my" Slam he got hit by a rogue cop car and wash killed on impact. "Wow Candy the writer must be getting pretty lazy huh?" PIKA said right before the got hit by the fire truck they saw earlier slamming them into the water nearby. They pulled their seatbelts but couldn't manage to get their' owns off. "Candy…let me help" PIKA reached over to Candy trying not to swallow water as he talked. The seat belt let Candy go but PIKA was still trapped. "Get some air Candy or you won't make it" PIKA said. "I won't leave without you" Candy said as he cut PIKA's seat belt with the keys of the car. They swam up. "Candy when I die promise me you won't give up" PIKA looked at Candy. "I promise PIKA" Candy said before getting pushed back by PIKA. A car from the street swerved off and flew into the water landing right on PIKA killing him on impact. Candy lived for 35 more years…he actually had a few kids with his wife…he lived and eventually died but he lived happy and never forgot his friends…THE END.

NEXT STORY GENDER SWAP

Starring

PIKAcuddler: PIKAbrusier

Candylady: Candyman

MarthaCain: MaxPain

Thoney: Tmoney

LOVELY ON OBVIOUS CAT: BAD ASS DOG  
Bunarycuddler: Bunearybrusier

Light-Princess: Dark-knight

TMI: PGI

Makeup: Camo


End file.
